Shules oneshot collection
by headoverhook
Summary: This is my own Shules one-shot archive. Everthing I can come up with will end up here. I think all of them will be more fluffy than anything else and mostly smutty of course. I will save the angst and drama for my multi-chapter fics.
1. Oh my guschen

**Sorry for the long author's note but I have to say some things before we could start the flight.  
**  
**Okay guys finally the one-shot that was in my head since I watched **_"We'd Like to Thank the Academy"_**. I made a vid about the movie "Top Gun" especially for this one-shot. I uploaded it on youtube under the same penname. If you haven't seen the movie I recommend to watch the vid.  
If you don't want to I only have to say that Maverick is a Top Gun fighter pilot and Charlie is a civilian consultant.  
You might want to listen to the song "Take my breath away" by Berlin while reading it to get the right feeling. :)**

**This one-shot is dedicated to shulesrockz over at the USA Network forum for three reasons.  
1) He hates angst.  
2) Let's just say we both watched the movie in our youth and I'm sure he'll get most of the references and quotes (and there are tons of them).  
3) When Juliet said "I can wear it tonight" we both instantely thought of the love scene between Maverick and Charlie. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**OH MY GUSCHEN!**

It was going to be an amazing evening and night.

Shawn stood in front of his bathroom mirror and stroked some gel through his hair. It had to be perfect. Especially after that little present today.

Juliet had come by earlier to his apartment to give him yet another present. He had no idea how she'd pulled it off to get it so fast but now it was laying over his couch. The exact replica of Tom Cruise's leather jacket from Top Gun and she already told him that there was going to be role playing time tonight. Well sort of. She had already been role playing when she came to his apartment.

_Shawn was laying on his couch watching "Top Gun" to get himself in the right mood for that night as his door bell rang.  
He got up and strolled towards the door. He had actually no idea who could be outside. When he looked through the peephole he saw Juliet standing outside already wearing the leather jacket and with another jacket draped over her arm. He opened the door with a surprised face._

_"Hey Jules, what are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to meet at your place?"_

_"Well, Lieutenant. I wanted to bring you your jacket back that you've forgotten earlier when we were talking at the hangar."_

_"Lieutenant? Hangar? Jules, what are you talking about?" Shawn asked totally confused right now._

_"Normally I don't date students because it takes a lot more than fancy flying to convince me and actually I found your approach a little too aggressive." Juliet looked him in the eyes straight faced._

_Shawn could still hear the film running in the background and when he heard the song _"Danger Zone" _it suddenly dawned on him and he instantly slipped into his role._

_"Too aggressive? Yeah I guess when I see something I go right after it."_

_Juliet smiled up at him proudly because he immediately played along. Shawn leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest, sending her a full smile._

_"I can see that it is dangerous for you. But when the government trusts me maybe you could too." Shawn was now full immersed in his role and really enjoying it._

_"Maybe. Okay Maverick. See you at 5:30 sharp! 100 Laurel Beach... and handle this as classified information." With that, Juliet gave him the jacket, turned around and left through the front door._

_Shawn still leaned against his door frame and looked at the spot where Juliet was just a few seconds ago not quite sure if this had really happened or if it was only a dream. But then a big smile emerged on his face._

_"This is going to be a hell of a night." Shawn stated into the empty corridor. He turned around shut the door and went back to the living room. He threw himself on the couch grabbed the remote and fast-forwarded to the love scene between Maverick and Charlie to refresh his memory for his "performance" tonight._

As he remembered this he had to smile broadly again. He grabbed the leather jacket from the couch and the aviator shades he had bought after he watched the movie for the first time. He closed the door and climbed on his motorcycle now already really excited about the evening. It felt great to ride on the motorcycle with this specific leather jacket and he couldn't stop smiling the whole way over to Juliet's apartment.

When he arrived at her apartment he looked one last time into his rear view mirror to adjust his hair after putting down his helmet. While he went over to her front door he put on the shades to put the finishing touches to the picture.

When Juliet opened the door he was momentarily speechless. She not only was wearing the leather jacket, but she had also gotten a perm, causing her to look a lot more like Kelly McGillis. In the background he could hear the "Top Gun" soundtrack playing.

Juliet raised her eyebrows quizzically at him and he hurried to speak.

"Sorry that I'm late, Charlie. I was held up." Shawn stepped into the apartment and followed her into the kitchen where she was finishing the dinner. "Actually if you don't mind I would like to take a quick shower while you are finishing up here." Shawn used the exact quote of the movie. Because when they were doing this he wanted to get all out of it.

"Yeah, I do mind. I'm hungry." Juliet replied smiling broadly at him. She also did research after she left Shawn at his apartment and knew all the scenes by heart now. She loved this role playing. It was so much fun.

They went to the porch and were sitting down to start the dinner. Juliet looked up at Shawn. He looked amazing in this leather jacket and suddenly warmth was spreading down to her center but she wasn't finished yet with role playing. It would have to wait for a little bit longer.

"Well Maverick I'm pretty sure you know why I invited you."

"I can imagine what it is you want to hear about." Shawn put his shades down and she could see his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"The MIG. You were the only pilot who's been up against a MIG 28. I'm trying for this big promotion at work and if I get it I'm not going to be here any longer."

"Seems to me you've got it all figured out." Shawn leaned forward on his arms so that he was closer to Juliet. "But tell me one thing. Do you always get what you want?"

"No. Not always." Juliet chuckled. "Yeah maybe."

Shawn leaned back in his chair took his wine glass and held it in her direction.

"Then relax about the MIG." They locked eyes and Juliet could see the hunger that was already in his eyes. The warmth in her body intensified even more. But there was one more thing she wanted to do before they could give in to each other's desire. She licked her lips and stood up to clear the table and bring the dishes back into the kitchen. On the way over to the kitchen she went to the stereo to put "Take my breath away" the love theme of Top Gun on replay.

When she turned around after putting the dishes down onto the counter she almost crashed into Shawn who followed her from outside. She took in a deep breath and inhaled his scent.

"This is gonna be complicated." She shuddered slightly when he got closer. "See I normally don't invite students to my house even when your MIG-sighting is important for my work. You are..." Juliet trailed off.

Shawn got even more closer until their bodies were almost touching and whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad we got that straight." Juliet had to smile about this comment. Of course he couldn't resist using this one. "But I have one more question."

"Yeah?" Juliet mumbled.

"When you called me reckless yesterday. Do you really think I'm a bad pilot?"

_"There is my keyword. Of course he wants to hear it."_ Juliet chuckled.

"No. I held something back. I see some real genius in your flying, Maverick. But I couldn't say that in there. I was afraid that everyone would see right through me and ... I just don't want anyone to know that I've fallen for you." Juliet looked up at him expecting that Shawn would be looking at her with a big grin on his face.

But the only thing she could see was the pure lust in his eyes. Before she could even say another word he pulled her head to him and crushed his lips on hers. With a sigh she opened her mouth but instead of taking her up on her offer he pulled away a little.

"Shawn?" Juliet whispered, not sure why he stopped.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and stroked with his thumb over her lips. Juliet's knees were going all weak when she could see the love shining in his eyes.

"I love you, Juliet. I think everyday I fall a little bit more even though I thought my love was already as big as it can get." Shawn's voice was hoarse with emotions and tears sprang in Juliet's eyes but before she could respond with something he bent his head again and trailed his tongue over her lips.

Slowly she opened her mouth and they both groaned when their tongues met in a slow dance. They let only their tongues touch each other without meeting their lips. Juliet immediately thought about the love scene in the movie and it was as erotic as it looked on the screen. Juliet pushed her hips forward to get in contact with his erection and groaned loudly when she could feel how aroused he already was. It was enough to make her all wet between her thighs. She pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket and whispered above his lips.

"Shawn, you big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever."

He growled and pushed her against the wall but then remembered that he wanted to replay the scene of Top Gun.  
So he pulled away and trailed a finger along her neck sliding down to her clavicle and pushing down the jacket in the process.  
He opened her blouse button by button while his tongue was trailing over her lips. Every time she reached out with her tongue he pulled back a little bit so that only the tips of their tongues met.  
When he opened the last button he trailed with his fingers from her stomach back to her neck and then sideways to push down her blouse. He bend his head down and licked her pulse point at the side of her neck trailing his tongue further over her clavicle while pulling a finger under her bra straps to drag them over her shoulders.  
Juliet groaned loudly and pushed his jacket on the ground. She tucked his shirt out of his pants and interrupted his tongue play shortly to tug the shirt over his head. Shawn instantly returned to his task and Juliet closed her eyes while her hands were trailing up and down his back.  
He finally opened her bra and pulled it down on the ground. He stopped for a moment and looked at her breasts with the already hardened nipples.

"You are so beautiful, Jules." He whispered with a low voice.

Juliet trailed her hands over his chest down his stomach and began to pop up the buttons of his pants.

"You too." She reached into his pants and boxers and wrapped her hand around his cock. "I love the feeling of your cock in my hand."

"Me too. But ..." He pulled her hand out of his pants and took her hand in his. "Let's go to the bedroom. I think I can't take more foreplay. I've been hard since you opened the door, Jules."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Maybe for you. It feels like I could explode any second." Shawn pulled her with him while he hurried to her bedroom.

They got rid of their remaining clothes as fast as they could. Juliet climbed on the bed and laid down on her back. Shawn slid himself slowly over her until his cock was positioned at her entrance.

"Are you ready, Jules?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Almost as long as you are. I've been fired up for you since you were sitting across the table with that damn leather jacket and those aviator shades and my mouth went dry because I think all the wetness went to another place." She replied with a smirk of her own.

"Well then there is nothing left to say then …." And with that he entered her slowly until he was in her all the way. They both sighed with pleasure and Juliet pushed her hips up to get him even deeper inside of her. He stayed that way for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of her walls around his cock.

"Are you sure you can take a Top Gun revival?" He joked still remaining in the same position with his cock deep into her.

"You mean slow? I've been waiting for this all day."

He pulled out of her again and bend his head to kiss her slowly. Their tongues resumed the slow dance and he pushed into her again with a frustratingly slow motion. Juliet arched her back under him and pushed her fingernails in his back. He smiled under her lips but didn't increase his pace even so he wanted nothing more.  
He pulled out again and remained at her entrance both trembling violently now. Juliet trailed her tongue over his neck beginning at his Adams apple and ending on his lips again. Pulling his head down to her to get better access to his mouth.

Shawn almost lost his balance because his arms were trembling immensely with the effort to not give in and increase his pace. He pushed in again and saw dark spots because he had to hold his breath.

Juliet trailed her fingers over his back down to his ass.

"Shawn?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbled still with closed eyes.

"Can we please stop with the revival?"

Shawn opened his eyes and looked down at her confused.

"What do you mean? That we should stop? You can't be serious. I'm not sure if I'm able to."

"No. I meant …. " Juliet puffed out a breath of air. "I don't want it slow anymore, Shawn. Could we please make it hard and fast?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes and grabbed his ass harder.

"Oh thank god. I thought you would never ask." Shawn sighed and plunged his cock deep inside her.

Juliet wrapped her legs around his back to give him the opportunity to deepen his thrusts even more and he took it gladly.

It took them only a few more thrusts from Shawn until they came both hard. Juliet's walls clamped down on his cock with such force that Shawn had to groan but it was the most amazing pleasure until a few seconds later he exploded himself. He dropped down on Juliet not able to stay on his arms any longer both breathing heavily. Shawn was finally able to roll to his side and took Juliet with him so that she was now laying over his chest.

"That was the most awesome movie revival ever." Shawn stated as soon as he was able to speak again.

"Do you think?" Juliet asked into his chest still not able to move not even her pinky finger.

"Definitely. Too bad I can't tell Gus about this." Shawn chuckled.

"I'm surprised you aren't. But maybe it would be a little to embarrassing for him." Juliet replied.

"Yeah that's for sure." Shawn mumbled already almost asleep. Juliet snuggled deeper into his embrace and followed him into the dreamland.

The next morning when she woke up Shawn was already gone. A yellow rose and a paper plane were laying on his pillow. She smiled broadly. He even thought of that little detail.

She pushed herself in a upright position and unfolded the paper.

_"I'm glad to have you as my wing man. I would be honored to be Maverick again anytime you want me to. Your personal fighter pilot Shawn Spencer." _

Juliet chuckled and spoke into the empty bedroom.

"You betcha! We will definitely repeat this."

* * *

**Okay that was my take on what happened after Juliet showed Shawn the leather jacket at the department. I hope you liked it.  
As always thank you to my beta-reader FearTheSpork. She is an angel.  
And of course reviews are very appreciated. :)  
Until the next time.**


	2. The locker room

**Hey guys, this one-shot popped into my head after all these pics of James in a baseball uniform. I couldn't resist. Please forget while reading this that most locker rooms and public showers are really filthy (at least most of the ones I've seen so far) and that there would be better places to engage in this kind of activity. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**The locker room**

"Coach? Do you have a minute?"

Shawn turned around to the voice that came from the direction of the locker rooms. The lights were off and he could hardly see anything. The game was long over; the last player just went home. He hadn't time to shower yet and was actually on his way out to do so at home when he heard this female voice. It sounded quite familiar. Very familiar.

"I have to talk to you about a very important issue!"

Shawn spotted a figure in cheerleader uniform leaning against the wall beside the door to the locker rooms and he walked back, a grin tucking at his lips because he was already looking forward to what would happen in a few minutes. The pants of his uniform got tighter with every step he took towards the woman standing there. The cheerleader uniform was hugging her form very nicely and pointing out all of her great assets.

"I could spare a few minutes." Shawn stopped only one step in front of her, planting one hand beside her face, grinning down at her. "Why are you still here?"

The cheerleader looked up at him with pure admiration shining in her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you how much I'm impressed by your coaching, Mr. Spencer. It was such a great game."

"Hmm, you are impressed by my coaching?" Shawn took of his baseball hat and slapped it against his leg before he shoved it in the back of his pants. "That's the reason why you were waiting until everyone is gone?"

Shawn leaned into her even further brushing his hips against hers making her shudder. She licked her lips nervously averting her gaze to the ground.

"Actually no." She fumbled with her skirt trying to find the courage to voice the one thing she really wanted to say.

Shawn put his finger under her chin and pulled her face up until her eyes met his.

"Why are you really here?" Shawn removed his finger from her chin and brushed over her full lips before he trailed down her throat. She exhaled the breath she was holding and almost stumbled over her own words.

"I want ..." Shawn traced the rims of her shirt with his finger and the palm of his hand brushed over her nipple making her momentarily speechless.

Shawn leaned forward until he could whisper into her ear. "Yeah?" He licked over the shell of her ear and her legs almost buckled under her but she could still get out what she wanted to say.

"I really want to know how you kiss." She murmured while she threaded her hand into his hair.

"Now we are getting somewhere." He pulled back until he could look into her face and moved his finger under her shirt brushing over her puckered nipple. She moaned quietly and arched her back to increase the pressure of his hand on her breast. Shawn's eyes immediately filled with pure lust and he asked her with a hoarse voice.

"Is that all? You only want one kiss?" He slipped his hand under her bra and took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger tugging at it slightly. Her eyelids fluttered and her moans became louder. Shawn pulled his hand out of her bra and shirt and positioned it at the other side of her face. She looked up at him with hooded eyes and he pushed his hips forward pressing her hips against the wall making her fully aware of his erection.

"Answer me!" Shawn put one of his hands on her waist under her shirt and brushed with his thumb over her stomach. "Is that all you want?" He lowered his head and stopped shortly before his lips were meeting hers. "Answer me!" Her eyelids felt shut and she replied barely above a whisper.

"No." She pushed her hips forward and rubbed her core against the bulge in his pants. "I watched you the whole game and I have to admit that you in this baseball uniform made me all hot and wet so I waited until everyone was gone to see if I have a chance to feel you up."

Shawn pulled her even closer into him with his one hand while his other hand slipped into her hair but he still didn't kiss her.

"Feel me up?" He whispered over her lips. "I promise you, girl, I will show you how much I can feel you up."

Before she could respond in any way Shawn crushed his lips on hers forcing his tongue between her lips devouring her mouth and she gave in. Meeting his tongue with her own they lost themselves in a hot and frantic kiss. Shawn tugged with one hand at her thigh and she followed immediately his silent request and pulled her leg around his waist increasing the pressure of his cock against her centre even more. She groaned under his lips and Shawn jerked her other leg up instantly so that her legs were wrapped tightly around him. But suddenly he interrupted the kiss and pulled his head back so that he could get a clear look at her face.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She was pressed against the wall, her core throbbing with anticipation. Shawn pushed her shirt up and her bra down in one move exposing one of her breasts and before she realized what was happening he sucked her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp.

"Oh yeah." Shawn's tongue stroked over her nipple and she groaned loudly. "But there was so much more."

Shawn took her nipple carefully between his teeth and licked rapidly over it before he released it much to her displeasure.

"No. Don't stop." She whined but Shawn only looked into her eyes pulling his hips back and thrusting them forward pushing his erection against her core once again.

"Tell me!"

"Do you know how hot you are in this uniform?"

"Considering that you are all over me right now I have a pretty good idea." Shawn hoisted her skirt so that they were only separated by her panties and his pants rubbing his erection over her sex digging his fingers into her ass. "What is the so much more?" He demanded.

"You …" She pulled his head down to her and trailed her tongue over his bottom lip. "... and me..." She sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. ".. The wall..." She released it and traced the line between his lips with her tongue until Shawn opened his mouth. "... In the shower..." She slipped her tongue into his mouth meeting his tongue with hers but retracted it almost instantly. "... Here!" Shawn followed her tongue but she pulled her head back whispering over his lips. "I want you." Shawn inhaled sharply. "Now."

With this word she crushed her lips on his and kissed him with all the passion she bottled up during the whole game leaving them both panting. But Shawn didn't give her time to recover before he pulled her legs down and kneeled in front of her pulling one of her legs over his shoulder and pushing her panties aside he bent his head to lick over her engrossed clit.

"I want you to spell it out for me." Another lick. "I want to hear you say it." He looked up at her while he separated her folds with his finger and pushed it inside of her. "What do you want exactly?" Shawn pumped his finger slowly in and out of her. He felt her whole body trembling and it took a few seconds before she responded to his question.

"Your cock..." Shawn added a second finger causing her to gasp. "... Inside of me." His other hand trailed up her body, kneading her breast, tugging at her nipple. "Please!"

Her begging made him pump into her even harder; his thumb was rubbing over her clit. She grabbed his hair and he leaned forward to replace his thumb with his tongue. Her fingers were digging into his scalp and he picked up the pace until she exploded around his fingers and Shawn slowed the movement while she came down from her high.

He slipped his fingers out of her and stood up, satisfied about the dishevelled state she was in. It seemed that she couldn't stand on her own feet without his supporting hands. Her face was flushed, her eyes hooded with satisfied lust. Her shirt was tucked under her armpits one of her breasts was still clad with her bra, the other one seemed to beg him for his attention and he couldn't resist to pull her nipple once again into his mouth, sucking and licking it, making her groan out loudly.

"Oh my god."

Shawn righted himself up and waited until she opened her eyes before he asked her with a smug grin on his face.

"Was that on your mind?" She could still feel his erection pressed against her stomach and tried to regain enough composure to form a coherent sentence.

"This wasn't part of the fantasy. I imagined you inside of me when it happens."

"We aren't done yet."

"I sure hope so."

"Let's move."

"Why?"

"I remember you mentioned a wall and a shower."

Shawn took her hand pulling her into the locker room and towards the shower section. They left a trail of clothes behind them and when they arrived at the passage to the showers they were both naked. They stumbled into the shower kissing each other frantically and when Shawn's back hit the wall his hand searched for the button to start the water. In the same moment as he found the button and the water spilled out of the shower head she kneeled down and took his cock into her hand pumping it slowly.

"I like this part of my fantasy best, Mr. Spencer. Pleasuring you with my hand ..."

"Call me Shawn." He stopped her midsentence. "You calling me Mr. Spencer while your hand is wrapped around my cock is kind of weird." She tightened her grip around his erection and Shawn exhaled loudly before he said through gritted teeth. "What happened next? In your fantasy, I mean."

"Let me think, Shawn." Her fingers trailed over the tip of his cock. "Oh yeah. This."

She took his cock into her mouth and tightened her lips around it sucking him into her mouth as far as possible.

"Oh my god, this feels fantastic."

She continued to slide his cock in and out of her mouth several times before Shawn pulled at her shoulders until she stood up leaning against him.

"Sorry, but if I hadn't stopped you now you would have regretted it."

"Why is that, Shawn?" She asked him in a cocky voice.

"Because I want you now. Against the wall. My cock buried deep into you."

"I like the sound of that."

"Well, then ..." Shawn whirled her around until her back was against the shower wall. "Hop up, girl." She obeyed immediately and wrapped her legs around his waist. Shawn positioned his cock at her entrance and whispered into her ear. "Ready?"

"You have no idea. I was ready two minutes after the referee blew the starting whistle. I was on the brink of going to the restrooms to relieve some of the pressure by myself. Especially because I didn't know if you would be willing to take care of it after the game."

Shawn wanted to push his cock into her hard and fast when she revealed this to him but he could withhold himself even though he was close of losing his control when he looked into her face and at her breasts pressed against his chest. He crushed his lips on hers for one passionate kiss before he pulled back stroking with his fingers over her cheek.

"I have already taken care of it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"And it's not over yet."

"Thank God."

"I want to hear you scream."

"Shawn?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, you are still not in me."

"I know."

"Please. I want to ..." Shawn entered her slowly. His cock was sliding into her in an excruciatingly slow pace and she immediately forgot what she wanted to say. When he was fully buried in her he stopped relishing the feeling of her tight sheath around his cock.

"You feel so good." He muttered leaning his forehead against the wall taking in some deep breaths.

"Finally. I imagined how it would feel like when you are in me. But it's nothing compared to the real experience." She pulled her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up so that his cock slid out of her and then she let herself fall back carefully. "Oh my god, please! I can't take it any longer." She contracted her muscles around his cock and if her goal was to drive him crazy she succeeded. "I waited too long for this to happen."

Her words pushed Shawn over the edge. The water was streaming down their bodies while Shawn pumped into her slamming her into the wall. She was going to have bruises on her back afterwards but she didn't care. His cock stroking her walls over and over again was all she cared about right now. With every deep thrust he hit her g-spot and she tightened her legs around him when she felt her second orgasm built inside of her.

"Oh, Shawn. This time I want you to join me."

She hadn't thought that he was able to thrust into her even deeper but he altered the angle of his thrusts and fulfilled the promise he made to her earlier. He made her scream out her pleasure while his cock pumped into her over and over again. She jerked him back by his hair and their lips met in a kiss that matched the pace of his thrusts. Their tongues swirled around in each others' mouths and the passion overwhelmed both. They didn't care if they hurt each other. They were walking on the thin line between hurt and lust and it was driving them crazy. She dragged her nails down his back leaving scratches, biting down on his lips until she tasted blood. But they didn't stop. Shawn pounded into her in a frantic pace, kneading her breast with one hand, swirling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"More, Shawn. I want more." She moaned under his lips. Her thighs began to ache, her muscles began to shiver. She knew that every step would hurt after this but nonetheless her body screamed for more. She would have to deal with the soreness afterwards but right now she was driven purely by instincts which were overwhelming her brain.

"You want more? I can give you more." He pulled out his cock slowly and she winced slightly when she felt how sore her walls already were. But she grabbed his ass with her hands and dug her fingers into it. "Give me more." She shouted and Shawn pushed into her with such force that her head smacked against the wall but she wasn't satisfied yet. "Faster, Shawn."

Shawn drove his cock into her faster and harder and when they both climaxed simultaneously he almost dropped her down when the force of his orgasm struck him. He saw stars behind his closed eyelids and groaned loudly as the contractions of her walls were milking his cock and he spilled all his desire into her. It felt like an eternity before they both were able to form one coherent thought and she whispered in his ear.

"That was so much better than my fantasy. Thank you."

"My pleasure, girl."

When Shawn helped her to unwrap her legs around him and pulled them on the ground again she tried to stifle a groan but he still realized it.

"That was a hell of a ride. I hope it doesn't hurt too much."

"Nothing that won't heal." But when Shawn slid his cock out of her she had to groan loudly and Shawn smiled smugly. She smiled back at him before she stated. "But it may take a while."

She pulled his head down to her to give him one last passionate kiss before she walked out of the jets of water leaving him behind. When she was almost at the door she turned around with a sexy grin on her face.

"Until the next time, coach."

Shawn leaned against the tiles of the shower following her retreating form with his eyes while the water was still pouring down his body. This was one of his best sex experiences ever and he wanted to repeat it so he shouted after her as she disappeared into the locker room.

"Don't forget to bring your cheerleader uniform." When he got no answer he added. "I really loved this role play, Jules."

Juliet's head appeared around the corner and her lips curled up in a cocky smile while her eyes roamed over his body.

"Me too, Mr. Spencer. Me too."

* * *

**That's it. I hope you enjoyed the ride. Until the next time.**

**Thanks to FearTheSpork for beta-reading.**


	3. Their first kiss

**This came to me after a friend over at the USA Network forum asked how we imagined their first kiss to be like. It's a little sad at the beginning but it get's better at the end and well it's me. So there is smut at the end as well. LOL. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Their first kiss (alternate version)**

"I don't know. You might take blurry photos of your espresso in some random café ..."

"I will, Shawn." Juliet interrupted him because the urge to kiss him right here and there in the foyer of her current boyfriend was almost overwhelming. _Oh my_ _god,_ _I_ _have a boyfriend._ _What_ _am_ _I_ _thinking?_

They locked eyes for almost a minute. No one spoke a word until they heard Declan's voice shouting down from upstairs and a few seconds later Gus and he were standing in front of them informing them that Declan just bought the hotel.

Juliet couldn't break the eye contact with Shawn. He looked so defeated. She couldn't remember the last time he looked that way. She hardly managed to listen to Declan. All she could think about right now was Shawn.

He didn't know that she overheard his conversation with Gus in the park. How could he wish her an amazing trip with another man? She never thought that he could be so selfless. That her happiness was more important to him than his own. But apparently it was. Juliet barely realized that Declan gave her a peck on her cheek before he disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. She followed Shawn with her eyes until he reached the door and he looked back at her for a few seconds before he closed the door behind him.

~S&J~

"What was that all about?" Gus asked Shawn the moment he closed the door behind him.

"What was what about?" Shawn replied while he strolled in the direction of Gus' blueberry.

"You know damn well what I am talking about, Shawn!"

"No clue, buddy." Shawn said nonchalantly.

"Juliet couldn't take her eyes from you. Not to mention that you couldn't take your eyes from her either. What happened, Shawn?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. Nothing." Gus scoffed sarcastically.

Gus grabbed Shawn's arm and stopped him. When Shawn still refused to turn around and look at him he stepped in front of his best friend folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere until you've told me, Shawn."

When Shawn finally made eye contact with him Gus almost regretted that he pushed Shawn. He had never seen Shawn that defeated. Never saw that much hurt in his eyes.

"I ..." Shawn began before he stopped clearly struggling with his emotions.

"What happened, Shawn?" Gus asked him with concern in his voice. Shawn was pretty shaken and he wanted to know why. Taking in a deep breath Shawn started again.

"She told me about her trip with Declan, Gus. I thought it was only for a long weekend. But she is going for two weeks. With him, Gus. I … I can't stand the idea of her spending two weeks with him." Shawn explained tiredly.

"That doesn't explain why she looked at you the way she did, Shawn." Gus stated trying to get Shawn to tell him the whole truth.

"I wished her an amazing trip. Told her that she should take pictures of moments not of buildings because that's all that matters. That was all."

"Wow, Shawn. You told her that." Gus was stunned into silence for a few seconds.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong with wishing her an amazing trip?" Shawn asked confused.

"Of course not, but … that's pretty serious stuff you've told her. I'm not surprised that she looked a little overwhelmed. It hardly happens that you are getting that serious, Shawn."

"I know. But I thought it was the right thing to do. Letting her go, you know." Shawn replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't you want to fight for her, Shawn? I can't remember that you've ever talked about a woman like you talk about Juliet. I think you are in love with her."

"I am. But it's too late, Gus. I waited too long to tell her about my feelings. To ask her if she would give us a chance. She is now with another guy and I have to respect her decisions."

Gus didn't know what he could say. He didn't know how he could help Shawn in this particular situation.

"Gus, can you please drive me to the psych office. I think I need some alone time."

"Of course. No problem." They walked towards the blueberry and when they reached the doors Shawn looked at Gus over the roof.

"Thank you, Gus. I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

"I'm glad to have you as my best friend too. I'm here for you, Shawn. If you need anything."

"I know. But right now there is nothing you can do. I have to get through this on my own. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Then let's go. I'll drive you to the office."

~S&J~

Suddenly Juliet felt like she was hit by a train. Shawn loved her. There was no other explanation why he acted the way he did. He would have never wished her an amazing trip with Declan if he was not in love with her. If she was honest with herself she loved him too. For a very long time now. But it never seemed to be the right moment. But now she could change that. She could break up with Declan and go find Shawn.

"Juliet, where did you put our suitcases? I can't find them." Declan asked when he entered the foyer but one look at Juliet's face made him stop immediately. "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk, Declan." Juliet had made up her mind. She would not miss another chance. "I can't come with you on that trip."

"What? What are you talking about?" Declan asked her totally taken by surprise.

"You are a very nice guy and I really like you, but ..." Juliet trailed off.

"You don't love me." Declan assumed.

"No, I don't." Juliet looked at him apologetically.

"It's Shawn, isn't it? I thought that there was something between the two of you when I first met you."

"Yes, it's Shawn. I'm sorry, Declan. But it wouldn't be fair to you if we continue the relationship. I can't love you. My heart belongs already to someone else. I didn't realize it until a few minutes ago. But I gave it away a long time ago." Juliet stated in a quiet voice.

"You are in love with him, aren't you?"

"Yes and I think we have a chance. I have to try, Declan. No other man will ever have a chance as long as I don't try. I think we can have an amazing relationship. Shawn and I. Oh my god, I'm sorry. Talking to you about how great I think Shawn is."

"Don't worry. I can see how happy he'll make you. So go, Juliet. Go and tell him how you feel about him. He is one lucky guy."

"Thank you, Declan." Juliet stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before she practically ran out of his house to find Shawn.

~S&J~

Juliet stood in front of the psych office trying to collect all her courage. She called Gus to ask where Shawn was and she was a little surprised how harsh he had been to her. Gus didn't say it but apparently seeing her with Declan hurt Shawn immensely and his speech to her in Declan's foyer made it even worse. When Juliet told him why she wanted to find Shawn he calmed down considerably but he warned her that she better not mess it up.

Juliet straightened her shoulders and opened the door. There was no light on and she found her way through the darkness until she reached the main room. The light of the street lamps outside illuminated the room enough so that she could see that Shawn was slumped down in a chair. When she walked over to him she realized that he was apparently asleep because he didn't react in the slightest. Juliet crouched beside the chair and took a few seconds to study his face. Even though she hardly could see anything she still could make out the deep wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

Juliet stretched out a finger and tried to smooth the deep frown between his eyes. Trailing her fingers along his jawbone she leaned forward and gave him a peck on his lips. It was the first time that their lips were touching and a jolt went through her body. Suddenly she knew that she had made the right decision. She wanted him. Only him.

Cupping his cheek in her hand she caressed his lip with one finger and whispered his name quietly. She didn't want to startle him out of his sleep.

"Shawn?" Shawn started to move when she repeated his name a few times leaning his face unconsciously more into her hand.

"Hmmm?" Shawn mumbled incoherently still not fully awake.

"It's me. Juliet. Wake up, Shawn." When Shawn opened his eyes he smiled up at her dreamily until he realized that she was really in front of him. He pushed out of the chair and took a few steps away looking totally bewildered at her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were already on your way to Amalfi." Shawn demanded.

"I couldn't go." It was the only thing Juliet could think of to say to him. At least it was the only thing that seemed to matter in that moment.

"Why?" Shawn asked her dumbfounded.

"Because of you." Juliet stated without hesitation.

"Because of me?" Shawn wondered.

"Yes, Shawn. Because of you. I know it's kind of sad that it took me overhearing a talk between Gus and you to realize how much you mean to me." Juliet replied.

"Stop. You've heard what I was saying to Gus?"

"Yeah, and you are right." Juliet took a few steps towards him until she was standing only a few inches away from him.

"Right how?" Shawn murmured looking down into her face.

"I can't be happy without you either."

Juliet didn't give him time to answer. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. At first she thought that Shawn wouldn't react at all and she already wanted to move away when suddenly his arm shot out pressing her into his body. His other hand moved up to her head and he deepened the kiss while he wrapped her hair around his fingers.

When Juliet opened her mouth under his lips and his tongue swept into her her knees almost gave out under her. The kiss was intoxicating. The only thing that held her upright was Shawn's arm around her waist. She reciprocated the kiss passionately, overwhelmed by the emotions that ran through her whole body because she finally kissed Shawn. When Shawn broke up the kiss he buried his face into her neck inhaling her scent.

"You can't imagine how long I wanted to do exactly that." Shawn panted against the skin of her neck.

"Maybe as long as I wanted to do it?" Juliet replied breathlessly.

Shawn chuckled and leaned back to look into Juliet's face. He was still not convinced that he wasn't dreaming. Because the fact that Juliet was in his arms right now was somehow unreal.

"Where are your keys?" Shawn suddenly asked.

"My keys?"

"For your car. Let's get out of here."

"Where?"

"I don't care. To my apartment or to yours. Doesn't matter."

"Are you in a hurry, Shawn Spencer?" Juliet asked teasingly.

"You have no idea." Shawn answered in a husky voice.

~S&J~

Juliet didn't know how they managed to get to her apartment without an accident. Every time she looked at Shawn his gaze seemed to become more heated. He didn't even touch her except of their hands that were intertwined the whole drive. But they waited so long for this to happen that she was already aroused immensely only by the fact that she knew exactly what would happen in a few minutes and she couldn't wait to see his body. To feel him pressed into her for the first time.

The moment she stopped the car in front of her apartment Shawn was all over her. Kissing her hungrily. Pressing her into the seat. His fingers already made their way under her shirt. But before he reached her bra she stopped him and mumbled under his lips.

"Not here, Shawn. Let's go inside."

The moment Juliet slammed the door shut behind them Shawn pressed her into it. There was no patience in their movements. Several buttons fell onto the floor when Shawn ripped her blouse open. But Juliet had no mercy with Shawn's clothes as well. She was sure she ripped away all of the buttons of his shirt in the frantic attempt to finally feel his bare chest under her fingers.

Shawn groaned loudly under her lips when Juliet wrapped one leg around his hips pressing his erection more deeply into her. With each passing second their kisses got more passionate, their movements more frantic and Juliet didn't want it any other way. She didn't want it slow. She wanted it hard and hot. They had built up too much sexual tension over the years. There was no way that it wouldn't explode when they finally gave into it.

"Where is your bedroom, Jules? I don't want our first time to be against the door. How should we explain that to our children?" Shawn interrupted their wild make out session against the door for a few seconds to get out the questions.

"You want to tell our children where we did it for the first time? I don't think they need to know that detail." Juliet deadpanned.

"Maybe you are right. But Jules, … bed?"

"Oh, yeah. That way."

Juliet released Shawn's lips only for the few moments it took them to reach her bedroom. But in the moment they hit the bed she turned around and locked her lips with his again. Juliet's hands reached down to Shawn's jeans to open his belt but Shawn stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jules? Because there is no turning away from this afterwards."

"I'm sure, Shawn." Juliet wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down to her while her other hand started again to get rid of Shawn's jeans. Shawn's hand wandered down her stomach beneath her jeans and when his fingers made contact with her wet center Juliet sighed and involuntarily lifted her hips to increase the pressure of his fingers. When Shawn removed his fingers only after a few seconds Juliet groaned out in displeasure making Shawn chuckle.

"My fingers only need more room, Jules. Don't be so impatient."

"But I'm impatient. And it looks like some parts of you are as impatient as I am." Juliet snuck her hand into his jeans and pressed her palm against Shawn's erection causing him to hiss out loudly. "See how impatient I am?"

"Okay, I get your point. But can you please stop for a second so that we can remove our pants. I want to see you naked, Jules. Now."

They managed to stop kissing long enough to remove the rest of their clothing and when Shawn finally lowered his body onto Juliet's she shivered under him.

"God, Shawn. I waited too long to feel you like that."

"We wasted so much time, Jules."

"I know. So what are you waiting for now?" Juliet could feel him between her legs but she wanted to feel him inside of her.

"I want to remember this moment forever, Jules. Making love with you for the very first time. The moment I was in you for the very first time."

Juliet held her breath when she felt Shawn moving between her legs and when he finally pushed inside of her she let out the breath and arched her back to take Shawn into her completely. Juliet felt Shawn tremble above her and she moved her hips to encourage him to start moving again. But Shawn stopped the movement with his hand.

"Give me a moment, Jules. It's just … being in you feels incredible. If you don't want this to end in two seconds you have to wait."

Juliet remained still only trailing her hand up and down his spine trying desperately to not move a muscle even though the feeling of Shawn inside of her almost drove her insane. Finally Shawn pulled out of her again until only his tip was still in her before he pushed into her again. When he pulled out again Juliet squeezed her walls around him and Shawn cursed silently before he took in a shuddering breath.

"That's mean, Jules."

"Shawn, please. I want you. Hard and fast. I don't care how long it takes. I'm exploding any second anyway."

Shawn pumped into her harder and faster and Juliet hadn't lied. Two strokes later she exploded under him and there was no need for him to hold back any longer. With the next stroke he followed and crashed down onto her.

They lay wrapped around each other on the bed in complete silence afterwards. Juliet was the first who broke the silence.

"Why did we wait so long to get to this point, Shawn?"

"I don't know, Jules. Let's just be glad that we finally took the plunge."

"Yeah, it was about time."

"Won't argue with you on that one. And Jules, ..."

"Yes, Shawn?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving us a chance."

"It was the best decision of my life."

* * *

**Wow, this one-shot is longer than I intended it to be. I blame Shawn and Juliet. These two are just so inspiring. :D Until the next time. **


End file.
